recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pollo en Fricase
Description Chicken fricassee Ingredients * 1 x 3 to 3½ lbs fryer cut up and washed thoroughly and patted dry with a paper towel * 5 to 6 tablespoons of adobo * 6 tablespoons of sofrito * 6 table spoons of olive oil * 6 oz of cooking ham diced * 2 tablespoons of oregano * 2 bay leaves * ½ cup of chicken broth or a ½ cup of dry white cooking wine * 6 to 8 green olives (you can use pitted, unpitted or Spanish olives) * 1 table spoon of capers * 3 to 4 tablespoons of tomato paste (if you rather you can substitute 1 can of tomato sauce) * 2 potatoes peeled and cut into quarters ( kept in a bowl covered with cold water) Directions # Place chicken parts in a large bowl and add adobo a spoon at a time and rub on until you have seasoned all the parts. # Cover bowl with plastic wrap and place in the refrigerator for at least 1 hour ( remember the longer it marinates the better). # In a large pot heat 3 tablespoons of olive oil. # Add a few pieces of chicken and brown on all sides. # Remove and set aside, continue browning until all the chicken has been browned. # Drain all fat from the pot and de glaze with chicken broth or wine and scraping the bottom of the pot reducing liquid by ½. # Pour off liquid into a bowl and set aside. # Wash pot with hot water do not use soap at this time a stiff brush or pad will do. # Return pot to stove bring up to heat and add 3 table spoons of olive oil. # Add ham and brown lightly add sofrito and bring to a slow simmer. # Add tomato paste or tomato sauce and continue simmering. # Now you can add the rest of the ingredients that is all but the chicken and potatoes. # Let the mixture simmer for another 5 minutes stirring so as not to let it stick to the pot. # If you see that it seems to thick add a little more broth and stir. # Now add the chicken making sure that all the parts get coated with the sauce. # Cover the pot and check in 15 minutes at this time you can move the parts that are on the bottom to the top and the parts that were on the top move to the bottom of the pot. # Replace cover and continue simmering for another 15 minutes. # Add potatoes and make sure that they are covered with the sauce, replace cover and cook for another 15 to 20 minutes or until potatoes are done. # This is another dish that will go well with white rice or with garlic bread and a tossed salad. Category:Puerto Rican Meat Dishes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:Ham Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Tomato paste Recipes Category:Caper Recipes